


At Least I'm Gonna Say That I Tried

by Moriavis



Series: Finding ways to come together [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's sure that Leonard would have decorated for Christmas if he hadn't wasted all his time on cold puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least I'm Gonna Say That I Tried

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO ASHAMED I WROTE THIS.
> 
> However, it does make [Lady Krysis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_krysis/pseuds/lady_krysis) and [dungeonmarm](http://dungeonmarm.dreamwidth.org/) happy, so there you go.
> 
> Ridiculous Christmas fluff. You're welcome.

~*~

Barry ate a handful of buttery popcorn, licking his fingers clean before he threaded a cranberry and three stale popcorn kernels from his other bowl onto a string. "You know, this garland would get made a lot faster if you helped."

Leonard grumbled, half asleep, and opened his eyes to give Barry a tired look. "I already told you I don't decorate. We should go to bed."

Barry shook his head. "It's Christmas Eve, Len. You don't even have any lights! You know, when I was a kid, Joe and Iris and me would sing Christmas carols, and we would string garlands on every doorway."

"And you'll see them tomorrow." Leonard yawned and resettled against his corner of the couch. "All ready and waiting for you."

Barry wrinkled his nose. "They made me speed through it. It's not the same."

Leonard hummed and pulled his blanket around him—it was a blue fleece throw with snowflakes on it that Barry had gotten it for him as a joke, but Leonard used it without any hint of irony—and Barry threw a piece of popcorn at him. It lodged in one of the blanket folds and stuck there, making Barry smile despite himself.

"Christmas lights, Len." He threw another kernel.

Leonard opened an eye to watch Barry for a second, and Barry had to admit Leonard looked tired. He refused to feel guilty, though, because that's what you got when you decided to be a criminal jerk during the holidays.

"Mistletoe," Barry continued obstinately.

Leonard smirked, which was hot and therefore unfair, and hummed something soft enough that Barry almost missed it.

"Humming isn't the same thing as singing," Barry said, and he continued stringing his garland, glancing out of the corners of his eyes as Leonard eased closer. "And you don't even have eggnog. _Or_ hot chocolate."

Leonard pulled the bowls of popcorn and cranberries off the couch as he hummed another line.

"I can't believe you're not saying anything and you're _still_ making cold puns," Barry said, stretching to grab a cranberry as Leonard curled his arms around Barry's middle and tugged. Once they were closer, Leonard took one of Barry's hands and pressed a kiss to his fingertips before he buried his face against Barry's shoulder. 

"You don't even have a tree. Not even a fake one."

Leonard hummed the next line of the song against Barry's shoulder blade, and Barry laughed. "You're only singing the wolf part of that song anyway." Barry could feel Leonard's smile against his throat as Leonard hummed against the line of Barry's jaw, and Leonard folded Barry into the blanket with him, letting Barry lay back against his chest in the warmth of his blanket cocoon. 

Barry sighed, and Leonard let his chin rest against the top of Barry's head. "All right, I get it. It's cold outside." Barry grinned. "Even though it's 75 degrees—"

"Shut up, Barry," Leonard said irritably, and Barry smiled again, even as he closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to Leonard's shoulder.

~*~


End file.
